Rumor Has It
by SuperRaley
Summary: What starts as an overheard conversation from Rogue makes its way around the mansion...


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Rumor Has It

Jubilee walked past Rogue's room on her way to her bedroom.

"Chere," a mysterious voice said, "Where ya goin?"

Jubilee stopped and looked at the door.

"Not mah, ya," Rogue said, "If someone finds ya in here ya gonna get it."

Jubilee's eyes went wide and she smiled. She leaned against the door to hear more.

"Ya shamed a meh?" the voice joked, "Non?"

"Shut up, Swamp Rat. Ya know how ah feel," Rogue said, "Now go."

A window opened.

"See ya later, Chere," the mysterious voice said, "Ah'll be tinking of ya."

"Sure ya will," Rogue said smugly, "Now go 'fore anyone sees ya an' gets suspicious."

"Farewell, Chere, til ta'night," the voice replied.

" 'course," Rogue said, "Just go."

The window slammed shut.

Jubilee moved away from the door, still smiling.

"_I can't wait to tell Kitty and Amara_," Jubilee thought, "_They ain't gonna believe it_."

With that Jubilee ran down the hall towards Kitty's room.

Rogue opened her door and looked out.

"Huh?" she said, "Ah thought ah heard somebody."

Jubilee flung Kitty's door open.

"Kitty," Jubilee said, "You're never gonna believe what I'm about to tell you."

"What?" Kitty asked. She was sitting on her bed holding the phone. A voice mumbled something and she replied, "No not you, hold on."

"It's about Rogue," Jubilee said smiling.

"What?" Kitty squealed. A voice came from the phone again, "No, I'm talking to Jubilee."

"I just heard Rogue in her room," Jubilee said with a devious smile, "And she wasn't alone."

"OMG," Kitty giggled. She looked down at the phone in her hand and said into it, "Hey, Lance, I'm gonna have to call you back…Kay, Bye." Kitty hung up the phone and laid on the bed turning towards Jubilee.

"Dish," Kitty said happily, "With details."

"Well, I was just passing by and then I heard talking, but it wasn't Rogue. So I listened in, like any good friend would, she could have been in trouble. Well, then she and this guy, I didn't get a name, but he sounded hot. French or something I think, anyway, they were talking and then she was telling him to go. She was a bit nervous or something and I think she opened a window and he climbed out, cause he stopped talking. But that's not even the best part…" Jubilee said.

"What? Tell me. What happened?" Kitty asked anxiously.

"He said he'd be back tonight," Jubilee said.

"OMG," Kitty squealed, "She totally has a secret boyfriend or something. I wonder who it is."

"You're like her best friend, she never mentioned him," Jubilee asked hoping for more details.

"No, she never talks about that stuff and with her powers and all. I leave it at that," Kitty replied, "She could be married for all I know."

Kitty and Jubilee both giggled and then looked at each other.

"You don't thinks she's married or something do you?" Jubilee asked.

"Rogue, no," Kitty said, "Na." Kitty shook her head.

"It would be so cool though if she was. I mean talk about Romeo and Juliet," Jubilee said, "The whole hidden love thing. I can totally see Rogue like that. Married and no one knows it. He's totally her secret bo."

"Yeah," Kitty joked, "Rogue married. I told you we should have stopped her, but no you like totally wanted her and him to tie the knot."

Both girl laughed.

Outside the room Bobby had been passing and had heard the last part of their conversation.

"Oh my god," Bobby said with his mouth wide open, "Rogue. Married. The guys will never believe me."

He ran down the hall to tell the guys.

Bobby walked into the rec room. Ray, Sam, Roberto, and Jamie were in there.

"Hey, Bobby," Ray said, "What's up? I thought you were getting that new game of yours."

"Ya," Sam said, "Where's it at?"

"I didn't get the game, but, man, I got something better. I got some info on a certain X-chick having already tied the knot without anyone knowing."

"Who?" Roberto asked.

"Not Kitty, right?" Jamie asked loudly.

"Shh, Jamie, don't need the whole mansion knowin bout this marriage thing. I'm sure it's a secret," Sam said, " 'sides Kitty ain't eva gonna fall for ya, Jamie."

"She could," Jamie said with a slight smile.

"No she couldn't," Roberto said with a laugh.

"It's not Kitty," Bobby said blurted in a low tone, "It's Rogue. And it's like some kind of Juliet thing."

"Who's she married to?" Roberto asked.

"I'm not sure. Some Romeo guy or something," Bobby said shaking his head, "And no one knows they did it. It's all under lock and key."

"Wow," Ray said, "Who'd a think that she'd do that?"

"I know," Bobby said.

Outside the rec room, Kurt had been passing. He was leaning against the wall outside of it. He had been passing by on his way to the kitchen when he heard Bobby and the guys talking. He had tried to hear what they said, but he could only make out three words: marriage, secret, and Kitty.

"_Vow_," Kurt thought, "_When ve others find out vere gonna be freaked_."

Kurt moved away from the wall.

"_I can't believe she didn't tell me, I thought I vas her friend,_" Kurt thought, "_I vonder if Jean knows about vis?_" And with that he teleported away.

Jean and Scott were in the living room watching a movie. All of a sudden Kurt teleported it.

"Vid you know about Kitty?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Jean and Scott stared at Kurt.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Jean, did you know about Kitty and her 'little secret'?" Kurt asked.

"What are talking about, Kurt," Jean asked. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and Scott took a sip of his soda.

"Vid you know about Kitty being married?" Kurt asked.

Jean spit out her popcorn and Scott spewed out his soda. They both just stared at Kurt.

"What?" they both asked stunned.

"I vas just wandering if she told you or not?" Kurt asked.

"No," Jean said shaking her head, "She…she's married."

"Maybe, I shouldn't have told you, then," Kurt said nervously, "She vight get mad at me for telling you."

Jean and Scott just looked at Kurt.

"Forget vhat I told you," Kurt said as he teleported away.

"Kitty's married," Jean said.

"Didn't see that one coming," Scott replied.

"It was odd, how nervous Kurt was," Jean said.

"You don't think he's her you know?" Scott asked.

"No, there just friends," Jean said, "Right?"

Sam and Jamie walked into the danger room.

"I can't believe it?" Sam said, "Who'd a thought."

"Thought what?" Rahne asked walking out the danger room.

"Thought that Rogue's married," Jamie said.

"She's what?" Rahne asked astonished.

"Married, ya, but keep it on the down low, it's some kind of secret thing," Sam said, "No one knows."

"She didn't tell anyone?" Rahne asked.

"Maybe it was arranged," Sam said shrugging, "Well, gotta go, bye." He and Jamie walked into the danger room.

"Well, I'll be, Rogue getting married, who'd think?" Rahne said as she walked down the hall.

Unknown to her, Hank was walking to the danger room too. He had heard what she had said.

"_Well, this should be different_," Hank thought, "_Rogue getting married. I wonder if the professor knows about this?_"

Rahne walked past the kitchen and saw Amara eating chips and talking on the phone.

"Yeah, see you at the mall later, Tabitha…bye," Amara said. She took another chip out the bag.

"Hey, what's going on," Amara asked, "You look like you know something. Something secret." Amara smiled sinisterly.

"Well, nothing big, just that, well…Rogue's getting an arranged marriage," Rahne said.

Amara quickly picked the phone back up and started to dial.

"Yeah, Tabitha, it's me. You'll never guess what…Rogue's getting married…Yeah and it's arranged," Amara said, "Yeah…I know." Amara shoed Rahne away with her hand.

Rahne shrugged and walked out the room, as Kitty and Jubilee walked in.

"Amara," Jubilee said, "You'll never guess what we know."

"Bye," Amara said and hung up the phone. She turned towards Jubilee and Kitty and smiled, "Rogue getting an arranged marriage."

"How'd you know…wait marriage?" Kitty asked. Kitty and Jubilee looked at each other.

"Arranged?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah it's all over school. Rogue and some guy are getting married. Some type of arrangement by his parents or something," Amara said, "Didn't you know?"

"We just thought she had a boyfriend, but fiancé…" Kitty said.

"Yeah," Amara said, "Well, believe it."

Scott and Jean were in Professor X's office with Professor X and Ororo.

"Professor," Jean said, "We need to talk to you."

"About what?" Professor X asked.

"What would you do if your friend was getting married and you didn't know if she should or not?" Jean asked, "Should you let her go through with it?"

Professor X looked at her oddly, "Well, I think we all need to make our own decisions about that kind of thing."

"You do?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I do," Professor X said.

"Charles, don't you think…" Ororo began.

"Everyone needs to make their own decisions," Professor X said.

"Okay," Jean said awkwardly. Her and Scott got up and walked out.

"Charles?" Ororo asked.

"They'll make the right decision, if they think they can handle marriage at such a young age, then let them try," Professor X said, "They are of age."

That night at dinner everyone was sitting around the table. Kurt kept glaring at Kitty who kept leaning over and saying something to Jubilee who would in turn say something to Amara who was texting to Tabitha. And all three of them were giving Rogue glares. Across the table, Bobby, Ray, and Roberto were talking back and forth with an every once in a while look over at Rogue. Sam was laughing telling Jamie something who had an elbow on the table looking at Kitty. He shook his head, rolled his eyes, and sat up. Jean and Scott sat there looking at Kitty, while Professor X and Ororo looked at them. Hank kept trying to mouth something their way, but they weren't paying any attention. Logan sat on the end of the table confused.

"May ah be excused," Rogue said.

"Yes," Professor X said still looking at Jean and Scott.

Rogue left the room.

Logan looked at the students. Half the group stared at Kitty, the other half towards where Rogue had walked off to and two of the adults were staring at Scott and Jean. He gave a snarl and stood up.

"I was gone for one day," Logan said, "What am I missing? Cause I'm clueless."

Everyone looked at Logan, but remained silent.

"What is it?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Professor X said, "Jean, Scott, do you have something to share with us?"

Jean and Scott looked at each other confused.

"What are you talking about, Professor?" Jean asked.

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later," Professor X said.

"Tell them about what?" Scott asked.

"About what we discussed this afternoon," Professor X answered.

Scott and Jean exchanged glances.

"I don't think it's our right to say anything?" Jean said.

"But it is," Ororo said with a smile, "Marriage is such a wonderful thing."

Jean and Scott looked at each other and turned red. The whole table looked at them confused.

"Um, Profeseor, we…we weren't talking about us. We…we're not getting married…not now, anyway," Jean said.

"Yeah, we were talking about Kitty and Kurt being married," Scott said.

"What?" Kitty and Kurt said standing up.

"What are you getting half-pint?" Logan asked and snarled, "Elf?"

"I don't know vat their talking about…Me and Kitty, we aren't…Eww," Kurt said.

"Nothing I…who told you that?" Kitty asked her face was red.

"Kurt. He said you were getting married," Jean said.

Everyone turned to Kurt.

"I said Kitty vas married, not that ve were?" Kurt said, "Ve aren't?"

"Who told you that Kitty was married?" Ororo asked.

"Bobby vas talking about vit in the rec room," Kurt said.

"Bobby," Kitty said angrily, "What did you tell people?"

"Nothing," Bobby said, "I just said what you and Jubilee were talking about. How Rogue's married to some Romeo guy."

"Who?" Logan asked snarling. He made a fist and unsheathed his claws.

"You mean getting married," Rahne asked.

"Yeah, and an arranged marriage," Amara said.

"What is Rogue doing?" Logan grunted.

"You mean what did she do?" Bobby asked, "She's already married. I heard it from Kitty and Jubilee herself."

Jubilee and Kitty smacked each of their foreheads. They smiled.

"What's so funny, half-pint?" Logan asked angrily.

"It's just, we didn't say Rogue was married. We were joking?" Kitty said.

"I just told Kitty, how Rogue's got a boyfriend or something," Jubilee smirked.

"So wait, I'm confused, who's getting married?" Jamie asked.

"No one, right?" Logan said raising an eyebrow at Kitty.

"Yes, Mr. Logan, I'm not getting married anytime soon, okay," Kitty said.

"Everyone else not getting married?" Logan asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Logan drew his claws back in.

"So, wait, this was all just a big rumor or something?" Jean said.

"Apparently so," Professor X said.

"Wait, I have a question, where'd Rogue go?" Bobby asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Technically, she's the only one who didn't say she was getting married or married or anything. She's not even here right now. She's in her room," Bobby said with a smirk.

Logan stood up.

"Logan…" Ororo said.

"It was all just a rumor, but if you must know, Bobby, I'll go ask her," Logan said walking out the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we have told him about Rogue's mystery man coming tonight, again," Kitty asked.

"He'll find out soon enough," Jubilee smirked.

Logan walked up the stairs and went to Rogue's room. He knocked on Rogue's door.

"Rogue?" he asked, "You in there?"

There was a shuffling of feet.

"Yeah," Rogue said.

"I come in?" Logan asked.

"Um…I'll be…right there, one moment," Rogue said.

The door opened and Rogue stuck her head out.

"Yeah?" Rogue asked.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Nothing…just reading," Rogue answered.

"Well, funny story, kid, um…there was some kind of mix of with rumors about you, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, and Scott all getting married," Logan said.

"Yeah, funny," Rogue said through her teeth.

"So it ain't true?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Jean and Scott. Who didn't expect that. And as for Kitty and Kurt, that one's a bit gross," Rogue answered.

"Yeah they're not true, but I meant the one about you?" Logan asked, "You're not married or anything, right?"

"Me…," Rogue said. She let out a half smile. She looked back into the room and then turned back to Logan, "Actually…don't kill me, okay, but…that one might be kind of…"

Logan pushed Rogue's door open to reveal Remy sitting on Rogue's bed.

"…True," Rogue said as she held up her finger to reveal a diamond ring on it. She smiled, "…Surprise."

Logan's face turned red with anger. He unsheathed his claws.

"Gambit, I'm gonna rip you to pieces," Logan said, "Get out of here now."

"Sure ting," Remy said climbing out the window, he had a ring on his finger too, "Later, ma Chere."

"Rogue…" Logan said.

"What?" Rogue said innocently, "You're the one who asked."

Logan's face grew angrier and he ran to the window.

"Don't you dare put a claw on Remy, Logan," Rogue said, "I mean it."


End file.
